twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Ateara family
The following is a list of members of the Ateara family. Like the Uley and Black families, this family is directly connected to Taha Aki's bloodline. Quil Ateara I Quil Ateara I was the husband of Ohle Akiha, father of Quil II and Amelia Ateara, grandfather to Quil III and Doris Ateara, great-grandfather of Sarah Black, Jane wilde, and Quil Ateara IV, and the great great-grandfather of Quil Ateara V, Rachel, Rebecca, and Jacob Black. Ohle Akiha Ohle Akiha is an ancestor of the Ateara family line. She was the wife of Quil Ateara I and the mother of Quil II and Amelia Ateara. Her grandchildren were Doris and Quil Ateara III, as well as Lucy, Daniel and Peter Clearwater. Also, Quil Ateara V is her great-great grandchild. Quil Ateara II Quil Ateara II was one of the three wolves, including Ephraim Black and Levi Uley, that protected their tribe and witnessed Ephraim make the treaty with the Cullens, a coven of vegetarian vampires. He was also the great-grandfather of Quil Ateara V. He was the son of Quil Ateara I and Ohle Akiha, and the brother of Amelia Ateara. Amelia Ateara Amelia Ateara is an ancestor of the Ateara and Clearwater families. Her parents were Quil Ateara I and Ohle Akiha. Though she carried the shape-shifting genes from the Ateara line, she never accessed the power. According to The Twilight Saga: The Official Illustrated Guide, her marriage to Edmund Clearwater was what brought the magic into the Clearwater family line. She had three children: Peter, Daniel, and Lucy Clearwater. Lucy Fox Lucy Fox was the wife of Quil Ateara. She is the great-grandmother of Jacob, Rebecca, and Rachel Black, and Quil Ateara V. Doris Ateara Doris Ateara is the daughter of Quil Ateara II and Lucy Fox, wife of Hank Wilde, sister of Quil Ateara III, and the mother of Sarah Black and Jane Wilde. Her grandchildren are Jacob, Rebecca and Rachel Black. It is unknown if she is still alive during the time of the ''Twilight'' series. Quil Ateara III ]] Quil Ateara III, also known as "Old Quil", is the son of Quil Ateara II, husband of Molly Swan, father of Quil Ateara IV, grandfather of Quil Ateara V, uncle of Sarah Black, and great-uncle of Rachel Black, Rebecca and Jacob Black. Hank Wilde Hank Wilde is an ancestor of the Ateara family line. He was married to Doris Ateara, with whom he had two daughters: Jane and Sarah. He is also the father-in-law of Billy Black and maternal grandfather of Rachel, Rebecca and Jacob Black. He is also the son-in-law of Quil Ateara II and Lucy Fox. Molly Swan Molly Swan is the wife of Quil Ateara III and is very distantly related to Charlie Swan. She is also the mother of Quil Ateara IV, the mother-in-law of Joy Ateara and grandmother of Quil Ateara V. Jane Wilde Jane Wilde is the older sister of Sarah Black, the sister-in-law of Billy Black, and the aunt of Rachel, Rebecca and Jacob Black. She is also the niece of Quil Ateara III and Molly Swan, as well as the daughter of Hank Wilde and Doris Ateara. Quil Ateara IV Quil Ateara IV is the son of Quil Ateara III and the father of Quil Ateara V. It has been speculated that he is the father of Embry Call, but there is no proof to support this. Quil IV is only mentioned briefly during the series. He died during a storm and his son Quil lives with his mother and his grandfather, with whom he is very close. Quil IV's death would also provide a reason for why his son cannot ask him if he had an affair with Tiffany Call and fathered Embry. Joy Ateara Joy Ateara (née Quehpa) is the mother of Quil Ateara V, the wife of the deceased Quil Ateara IV, and the daughter-in-law of Quil Ateara III and the deceased Molly Swan. She and her father-in-law have been raising Quil in all ways possible ever since her husband passed away during a storm. She has been aware of her son's destiny for a long time. Quil Ateara V ]] Quil Ateara V is one of Jacob Black's best friends. He is a member of Uley pack, but later leaves to join Jacob's. In Eclipse, he imprints on Claire Young. Category:Quileute